


For handing you a heart worth breaking

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Brothers, Bullying, Falling In Love, Family, Fights, M/M, Protectiveness, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Aveva solo tredici anni l’ultima volta che Takaki era andato a casa loro, l’ultima volta in cui aveva visto Kei e Hikaru rivolgergli la parola, l’ultima volta che aveva potuto chiamarli amici.Quando avevano smesso di frequentarsi, Yuri non aveva battuto ciglio.Sapeva bene quanto il fratello andasse poco d’accordo con le domande indiscrete, tanto più quando era lui a porgliele.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	For handing you a heart worth breaking

**_~ For handing you a heart worth breaking ~_ **

Yuri sapeva che c’era qualcosa di strano.

L’aveva capito non appena aveva visto Hikaru e suo fratello avvicinarsi a Yuya che qualcosa non andava.

Quanto tempo era passato dall’ultima volta che li aveva visti insieme?

Aveva solo tredici anni l’ultima volta che Takaki era andato a casa loro, l’ultima volta in cui aveva visto Kei e Hikaru rivolgergli la parola, l’ultima volta che aveva potuto chiamarli amici.

Quando avevano smesso di frequentarsi, Yuri non aveva battuto ciglio.

Sapeva bene quanto il fratello andasse poco d’accordo con le domande indiscrete, tanto più quando era lui a porgliele.

Quella mattina Kei era uscito di casa molto prima di lui, e pur essendosi domandato il perché non vi aveva prestato troppa attenzione. Aveva semplicemente pensato che dovesse vedersi con qualcuno.

Qualche nuovo fidanzato, o cose del genere.

Conosceva bene abbastanza Kei da sapere che c’erano sempre nuovi fidanzati quando si trattava di lui.

Vederlo lì in quella situazione invece, lo lasciava tutt’altro che indifferente.

Si mise da parte, nascosto dal muro dal quale spuntava il cancello della scuola, ignaro degli sguardi degli altri studenti su di lui.

Scorse Hikaru afferrare lo zaino di Yuya e scaraventarlo per terra, prima di avvicinarsi a lui con quel suo sorriso maligno che Yuri tanto detestava.

Il suo movimento fu così veloce che il più piccolo fece prima a sentire il gemito di dolore di Takaki che a vedere il pugno arrivatogli sullo stomaco.

Spalancò gli occhi, sentendo il fratello ridere.

“Ha fatto male, Yuuyan?” gli chiese, sarcastico, prima di andargli anche lui vicino, posandogli una mano sul viso e facendo forza su di esso con le unghie, lasciando una leggera scia di sangue al loro passaggio.

“Forse non ne ha fatto abbastanza” propose Hikaru, rifilando un altro pugno al più grande, questa volta sullo sterno, lasciandolo a terra privo di fiato.

“Yuya, Yuya...” disse Kei, scuotendo ripetutamente la testa. “Non l’hai ancora capito, dopo tutto questo tempo?” il suo viso si fece più serio, i lineamenti più aguzzi. “Avresti dovuto capire due anni fa che il tuo posto non è più qui. Avresti dovuto capire che te ne saresti dovuto andare, ma...” tornò a sorridere, come calmatosi improvvisamente. “Ma se preferisci rimanere, allora io e Hikka saremo ben felici di riaccoglierti a braccia aperte. Ogni giorno” concluse, allontanandosi insieme a Yaotome e dirigendosi verso l’entrata della scuola, abbastanza lontana perché su di loro non ci fossero altri occhi indiscreti, eccezion fatta per quelli di Yuri.

Questi era sconvolto dalla scena alla quale aveva appena assistito.

Si rese conto di aver spalancato la bocca, e la richiuse con un gesto secco.

Guardò ancora Yuya mentre questi si rialzava a fatica, tenendosi una mano sul punto dove Hikaru l’aveva colpito, e si avviava a sua volta verso la scuola, con lo sguardo chino.

Yuri attese che si fosse allontanato per superare il cancello, camminando con passo incerto.

Da quant’era che andava avanti in quel modo?

Da quanto tempo suo fratello...

Non riusciva a capire.

Aveva iniziato le superiori soltanto da pochi giorni, ragione per la quale non avrebbe mai potuto accorgersi di quella routine che, stando alle parole di Kei, andava avanti giorno dopo giorno da due anni.

Non se ne capacitava, affatto. Non capiva cosa potesse essere accaduto di tanto grave da far sì che i due smettessero di frequentare Yuya, e ancor meno comprendeva quanto grave potesse essere da lasciare che si prendessero gioco di lui e lo picchiassero, senza ottenere la minima reazione.

Yuri era turbato, e non gli piaceva quella sensazione.

Ricordava bene Yuya.

Lui, Hikaru e Kei erano stati amici sin dalle scuole medie, e lui era solo un bambino quando l’aveva conosciuto.

Gli era sempre piaciuto quel suo modo di fare pacato, ed era stato sempre il suo preferito fra gli amici di Kei.

Molto più di Hikaru, senza dubbio, e i fatti sembravano anche dargli ragione in tal senso.

Entrò in classe controvoglia, guardandosi intorno senza prestare la minima attenzione a quello che stava dicendo loro il professore di storia.

Non riusciva a dimenticare l’espressione di Yuya, non riusciva a dimenticare l’accanimento di Hikaru.

E ancora meno riusciva a non pensare allo sguardo maligno sul volto del suo stesso fratello.

***

Gli capitò ancora di vederli nei giorni a seguire.

A dire il vero, se li andava a cercare.

Quando Kei usciva di casa non aspettava che pochi minuti prima di uscire a sua volta, seguendolo a distanza perché non si accorgesse della sua presenza.

Si mettevano sempre in angoli diversi del cortile o dell’ingresso o del campo, attenti a non farsi scoprire.

E tutti i giorni lo picchiavano e gli dicevano che quello era il suo posto, e Yuri ormai l’aveva sentito abbastanza volte da non riuscire a dimenticare quella frase, domandandosi invece come avesse fatto Yuya a conviverci nel corso degli ultimi due anni.

Durante una di quelle mattine, Hikaru e Kei esagerarono.

Dopo essersi allontanati, Yuri vide Takaki rimanere a terra, il naso e la bocca sanguinanti, senza dare cenno di volersi rialzare.

Tentennò.

Si sentiva già orribilmente in colpa per il fatto di continuare a guardarli senza trovare mai il coraggio di fare niente, senza intromettersi e senza dire niente a nessuno riguardo a quanto accadeva.

Ancora peggio si sarebbe sentito in quell’occasione se l’avesse lasciato lì a terra senza aiutarlo.

La verità era che si vergognava, un po’.

Si vergognava del fatto che fosse stato suo fratello a ridurlo in quello stato. Si vergognava delle parole e dei gesti di Kei come se fossero suoi, e bene immaginava quanto poco Yuya fosse disposto ad avere a che fare con lui.

Ma vedendo come continuasse a rimanere fermo per terra, uscì da dietro l’ala dell’edificio dove si era nascosto e lo raggiunse, lentamente.

Yuya alzò lo sguardo solo quando fu a pochi passi da lui, e lo vide sussultare non appena lo riconobbe.

“Yuri...” mormorò. “Cosa vuoi?” aggiunse poi, sulla difensiva, e il più piccolo non poté che dargli ragione per averlo fatto.

“Niente, io...” balbettò, mordendosi un labbro. “Ho visto che eri a terra, e ho pensato che ti potesse servire una mano” disse, a voce bassa, quasi come se avesse paura di una sua qualche reazione.

Yuya sospirò, scrollando le spalle.

“Non mi serve niente, grazie” disse, fra i denti. “Non da te, né da nessuno della tua famiglia” aggiunse, sarcastico.

Yuri lo guardò rialzarsi a fatica, senza riuscire a trattenere un gemito di dolore, e fare per allontanarsi, prima di voltarsi verso di lui. “Dì a tuo fratello che...” s’interruppe, sospirando. “Anzi no. Non dirgli niente. Se avessi davvero qualcosa da fargli sapere gliela direi io.” mormorò, rivolto più a se stesso che a Yuri.

Quest’ultimo lo guardò andarsene, sentendo come un’improvvisa sensazione di vuoto in mezzo al petto.

Avrebbe voluto fermarlo.

Fermarlo, e dirgli che lui non c’entrava niente con quello che gli faceva Kei, che lui non sapeva nemmeno per quale motivo lo facesse, che non c’era ragione per trattarlo in quel modo, che...

Cosa gli interessava, in fondo?

Perché continuava a seguire Kei tutte le mattine, perché si ostinava a guardarlo mentre lui e il suo migliore amico picchiavano qualcuno che un tempo era stato a sua volta loro amico, perché non si decideva a fare qualcosa al riguardo, o a smettere di guardarli se proprio non aveva intenzione di fare nulla?

Si era detto che la propria curiosità derivava unicamente dal pensiero che il fratello potesse fare qualcosa di tanto orribile, tanto più che inaspettato, ma fu in quel momento che si rese conto del fatto che non era così.

Non era lì per Kei.

Era lì per Yuya, e anche di quello non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché. 

***

Accadde ancora. Andò avanti ancora per una settimana, e Hikaru si faceva sempre più irruento nei confronti di Yuya, e Kei gli andava dietro con quel suo solito modo di fare apparentemente delicato, eppure dolorosamente efficace.

Yuri non ce la faceva più.

Non ne poteva più di guardare una volta scoperto quanto gli facesse male, una volta scoperto quanto impossibile gli fosse incrociare Takaki nel corridoio e sostenere il suo sguardo.

Quel giorno Yuya sembrava reggere sempre meno i pugni di Hikaru, al pari delle parole di Kei.

Chiedeva loro di fermarsi, qualcosa che normalmente non faceva, e fu probabilmente quello a colpire tanto Yuri.

Per la prima volta da qualche settimana a quella parte, fece un passo avanti.

Erano nel cortile interno, a quell’ora completamente deserto, e per gli altri tre fu impossibile non vederlo arrivare.

Hikaru smise di picchiare Yuya, continuando comunque a tenerlo saldo per una manica della divisa, mentre Kei spalancò gli occhi, allontanandosi di poco dagli altri due.

“Yuri, che cosa diamine...” disse, passandosi la lingua sul labbro inferiore, improvvisamente nervoso. “Vattene. Non sono cose che ti riguardino.” gli intimò, cercando di mostrarsi il più autoritario possibile.

Yuri riconobbe a malapena suo fratello dietro quel tono di voce.

“Lascialo andare” rispose invece alla volta di Hikaru, aggrottando le sopracciglia, senza concedersi di spostare lo sguardo su Yuya.

Yaotome guardò Kei, confuso, come chiedendogli cosa dovesse fare.

Erano evidentemente spiazzati, ma dall’espressione di Kei Yuri comprese quanto poco il fratello fosse disposto a lasciarsi condizionare dalla sua presenza.

“Yuri, ti ho detto di andartene” ripeté, se possibile ancora più freddamente di prima. “Fidati di me, è meglio se lo fai.”

Yuri riconobbe alla perfezione la minaccia dietro le sue parole, ma ancora non se ne curò.

Se se ne fosse andato in quel momento, sapeva che non ci sarebbe stato più niente da fare per lui. Sapeva che Yuya l’avrebbe preso per un codardo ala stregua di suo fratello, sapeva che non avrebbe più trovato il coraggio di intromettersi.

Si avvicinò a Takaki, mettendo la mano su quella di Hikaru e mettendo tutta la forza che aveva per spingerlo a lasciarlo andare, sperando che bastasse il gesto e non la forza effettiva.

Se avesse voluto, Hikaru avrebbe potuto fargli più male di quanto potesse anche solo immaginare.

Le sue previsioni tuttavia si rivelarono esatte.

Sospirando, Kei lo scostò dal proprio amico, afferrando poi Hikaru per un polso e allontanandosi.

“Per oggi abbiamo finito” sibilò, allontanandosi e rivolgendosi poi verso il fratello minore. “Se ti azzardi ancora a metterti in mezzo a faccende che non ti riguardano...” lasciò aperta la minaccia, per poi sorridere. “Andiamo Hikka. Noi ci vediamo domani tanto, no Takaki?” aggiunse, rivolto al più grande, il quale era ancora in ginocchi sul cemento.

Rientrarono nell’edificio, lasciando Yuri e Takaki da soli nel cortile.

“Non avresti dovuto farlo” furono le prime parole che gli rivolse Yuya non appena gli altri due furono spariti.

Yuri alzò un sopracciglio, tirando fuori dei fazzoletti da una tasca della divisa e porgendogliene uno.

“Avrei dovuto lasciare che...” tacque, arrossendo.

Aveva già lasciato che lo facessero, e Yuya lo sapeva.

Quella frase non poteva suonargli più ipocrita di così.

“Per quale motivo l’hai fatto?” gli domandò il più grande, e a Yuri parve che il suo tono di voce fosse più rilassato rispetto alla prima volta che avevano parlato.

Sperava solo che si fosse convinto della sua buona fede, che non lo giudicasse ancora alla stregua di suo fratello.

Al momento, non c’era cosa che temesse di più.

Alzò le spalle, tenendo lo sguardo chino.

“Non lo so. Io...” sospirò. “Mi ricordo di come tu, Kei e Hikaru foste amici. Mi ricordo di quando hai smesso di venire a casa nostra, e mi sono domandato il perché. Potevo immaginare che avessi litigato con loro, ma...” si morse un labbro, improvvisamente cupo. “Non c’è niente che li giustifichi per il modo in cui si stanno comportando” concluse.

Yuya, contro ogni aspettativa, si mise a ridere.

“Pensi davvero di poter fare qualcosa?” lo prese velatamente in giro. Si mise in piedi, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. “Yuri... lascia perdere. È qualcosa di più grande di me e di te, e non c’è niente che possiamo fare per farli smettere. Se vanno a dormire più sereni la notte per quello che fanno, a me sta bene così. Non mi importa, davvero. Non ti ci devi mettere in mezzo tu, non ne vale la pena.”

Il più piccolo arrossì, irritato per quel modo di fare.

“Come fai a dire una cosa del genere?” sibilò. “Quei due ti picchiano tutti i santi giorni da due anni e tu non fai niente per difenderti? Reagisci, per amor del cielo! Dì a qualcuno come stanno le cose. Ma non venirmi a dire che ti sta bene, perché non è possibile una cosa del genere!”

Yuya lo guardò, improvvisamente triste.

“Su una cosa tuo fratello ha ragione, Yuri. Non sono affari che ti riguardino” mormorò, avviandosi a sua volta verso la porta.

Non aggiunse altro e se ne andò, lasciandolo da solo.

Yuri si sentiva scoppiare.

Se prima non comprendeva il comportamento di Kei e quello di Hikaru, ora era quello di Takaki a spiazzarlo.

Come faceva a sopportare tutto quello? Come faceva a...

Sospirò.

Non c’era niente che potesse essere cambiato, arrivati a quel punto.

Se quella mattina aveva scelto di intromettersi, adesso erano diventati anche affari suoi.

Sapeva che il fratello non gli avrebbe perdonato quanto accaduto, per cui perché mai avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di peggiorare una situazione già così tanto rovinata?

Non sapeva per quale ragione, ma sentiva di doverlo a Yuya.

Non avrebbe permesso che lo ferissero. Non più.

***

Yuri posò il proprio vassoio nel posto davanti a quello di Yuya, guardandosi intorno prima di mettersi a sedere.

Gli occhi di suo fratello, al pari di quelli di Hikaru, erano fissi su di lui, studiavano ogni suo movimento.

Sospirando, Yuri prese posto davanti al più grande.

“Quante volte ti ho detto di non sederti con me, Yuri?” si lamentò Takaki, smettendo improvvisamente di mangiare.

Il kouhai alzò solo brevemente lo sguardo su di lui, prima di scrollare le spalle e attaccare il proprio pranzo.

“Com’è andata la mattinata?” gli chiese, come se l’altro non avesse detto nulla.

“Yuri...” si lamentò ancora.

“Cosa c’è?” domandò l’altro con la bocca piena.

Yuya lo fissò a lungo, poggiandosi contro lo schienale della sedia.

“Perché non riesci a lasciar perdere?”

Solo allora il più piccolo lasciò andare le bacchette, arrossendo.

“Io...”

Non sapeva come rispondere a quella domanda.

O meglio, pur sapendolo nel proprio inconscio, non si sentiva ancora pronto a dirglielo, e forse non lo sarebbe stato mai.

Riprese a mangiare, ignorandolo ancora.

“Ti ho detto di non preoccuparti per me, Yuya. Mio fratello non mi farebbe mai del male, per cui non vedo perché tu ti debba impensierire.” mentì.

Kei non aveva preso bene quel suo schierarsi a favore di Takaki, affatto.

Gli aveva urlato contro, gli aveva detto che non erano affari che lo riguardassero, gli aveva detto che se ne sarebbe pentito, e niente di tutto ciò aveva sortito effetto.

Yuri non sentiva ragioni e non coglieva minacce, perché ormai il suo coinvolgimento nei confronti di Yuya si era spinto troppo oltre.

Si era innamorato di lui, suo malgrado.

Non sapeva perché e capiva quanto poco realistico potesse essere uno scenario in cui il più grande lo potesse ricambiare, ma per quanto ci si fosse sforzato non era riuscito a mettere a tacere ciò che provava. 

Ed era anche per quello che ora non avrebbe lasciato Yuya in balìa di se stesso, quali che fossero le conseguenze.

“Non sai nemmeno che cosa sia successo per cui loro abbiano cominciato a comportarsi così. Hai mai pensato che possano avere ragione ad avercela con me?” lo provocò il più grande.

Yuri spalancò gli occhi, soffermandosi a pensare su quanto avesse appena detto.

No, non ci aveva pensato più dopo un po’, per quanto effettivamente fosse lecito per lui porsi delle domande.

“Non m’interessa. Qualsiasi cosa tu possa aver fatto, loro sono dalla parte del torto. Non è questo il modo in cui si reagisce, no?” disse, deciso. “Vuoi... vuoi dirmi la ragione?” gli chiese poi, più incerto, mentre il più grande si lasciava andare ad una risata amara.

“Non è il caso. Non adesso almeno” rispose, per poi alzarsi e prendere il proprio vassoio. “Sarà meglio che vada, adesso. Non mi piace essere fissato mentre mangio” gli disse, alzando velocemente gli occhi in direzione del tavolo al quale era seduto Kei, e Yuri non ebbe bisogno di guardare per comprendere a cosa si stesse riferendo.

Lo guardò andarsene, come faceva sempre quando cercava di passare del tempo con lui, e finì controvoglia il proprio pranzo.

Nemmeno a lui piaceva essere guardato mentre mangiava ma, a differenza di Yuya, quella era stata unicamente una sua scelta.

***

“Posso venire da te oggi?”

Yuya strabuzzò gli occhi, prima di scuotere la testa e continuare a camminare.

“Yuri, c’è essere eccessivamente zelanti e poi c’è essere stupidi. Già suppongo che tuo fratello a malapena ti rivolga la parola, che motivo c’è di irritarlo ancora più di così?” gli chiese, non riuscendo a mantenere il passo lungo abbastanza da distanziarlo.

Era un’altra abitudine che aveva preso Yuri, quella di percorrere quel tratto di strada insieme a lui.

Conosceva a menadito i suoi orari, dato che erano all’incirca gli stessi di Kei.

Andava presto abbastanza da concedere ai due la privacy di cui avevano bisogno per continuare a picchiarlo, e Yuri poteva ben immaginare che non fosse per far loro una cortesia, ma piuttosto per evitare eccessivi sguardi indiscreti addosso.

Almeno questo, di lui, lo capiva.

“Oggi mio fratello non dovrebbe nemmeno venire a scuola” comunicò, con un sorriso. “Ho lasciato mia madre che tentava di farlo scendere dal letto e lui che si dava malato. Credo che alla fine la spunterà.”

“C’è pur sempre Hikaru” Takaki sospirò, fermandosi improvvisamente e mettendogli le mani sulle spalle. “Lo so che lo fai per me, Yuri, ma almeno non mi seguire la mattina. Tanto è perfettamente inutile, non ti ascoltano e non puoi fare niente per me, non...” parve sentirsi in colpa per quel commento, e si affrettò ad aggiungere: “non in quel frangente, almeno.” concluse, con un sospiro.

“Ma posso sempre provarci, no?” mormorò il più piccolo, stranamente mortificato dalle parole di Takaki. “Lo so che non sono particolarmente utile, ma...”

Yuya gli sorrise, scuotendo la testa e cercando di tranquillizzarlo.

“Non è vero che non lo sei. Sei... sei l’unica persona che si sia accorta di quello che stava accadendo, e sei l’unica in due anni che mi abbia offerto il proprio aiuto” gli spiegò, prima che il suo sguardo si rattristasse. “Ma non adesso, Yuri. Vai in classe ora, ok? Ci... ci vediamo a pranzo” gli disse, come se gli stesse offrendo qualcosa in cambio.

Yuri si morse un labbro e alla fine annuì controvoglia, continuando a camminare accanto a lui senza dire un’altra parola, fino a che il più grande non si diresse verso il cortile della scuola mentre lui proseguiva oltre il cancello verso l’entrata.

Si accorse del fatto che qualcosa non andava quando vide Hikaru poggiato contro uno dei pilastri poco lontani dall’ingresso.

S’incamminò verso di lui con un sorriso, lo stesso che Yuri tanto detestava, e lo prese per un polso, fingendo che fosse perfettamente normale, per non dare nell’occhio.

“Vieni con me, Yuri” sibilò all’altezza del suo orecchio, trascinandolo oltre il muro della scuola.

Dalla parte opposta, notò il più piccolo, rispetto a dove era andato Yuya.

Non appena furono lontani da tutti gli altri Yuri alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, mentre si divincolava con un gesto repentino.

“Che cosa vuoi?” gli chiese, riaggiustandosi la divisa. “Oggi mio fratello non verrà” aggiunse poi, sentendo l’ansia cominciare a crescere.

C’era qualcosa che non andava, ne era consapevole.

Non capiva perché Hikaru fosse lì con lui anziché andare come tutte le mattine da Yuya, tanto più con Kei assente.

Si morse un labbro, indietreggiando fino a ritrovarsi con la schiena contro il muro.

Yaotome ridacchiò, annuendo.

“Sì. Sì, lo so che Kei oggi non verrà. Ma meglio così, no? Com’è che si dice, occhio non vede cuore non duole.”

Yuri ebbe a malapena il tempo di registrare quella frase prima che arrivasse il primo pugno.

Fece male. E tanto.

Cadde sulle ginocchia, tenendosi lo stomaco con le mani e boccheggiando alla ricerca di aria.

Dopo qualche secondo tornò a guardare il più grande, che lo fissava con aria soddisfatta.

“Fa male, Yuri?” domandò, mellifluo, prima di colpirlo con il pugno sul viso.

Il più piccolo trattenne a stento un grido di dolore, conscio di quanto controproducente sarebbe stato farsi sentire.

Rimase immobile, a terra, gemendo piano ogni volta che Hikaru lo colpiva, cercando di sopportare il dolore e sperando che finisse presto.

Continuava a pensare a Yuya che subiva quel trattamento ogni giorno da due anni, e adesso ancor meno capiva come mai avesse potuto farcela a sopportarlo tanto a lungo.

“Te l’avevamo detto, ragazzino” disse Hikaru, dopo l’ennesimo pugno. “Te l’avevamo detto che non avresti dovuto intrometterti in affari che non ti riguardavano” si chinò fino ad essere alla stessa altezza del suo viso, passandogli un dito sul labbro insanguinato e poi mostrandoglielo. “Guarda. Ne vale davvero la pena per quel rifiuto umano? Ti sei chiesto se Takaki vale davvero questo dolore?” sibilò, dandogli un ultimo schiaffo prima di rialzarsi. “Sta’ più attento al modo in cui ti comporti, d’ora in avanti” lo avvertì, prima di girare oltre l’angolo e sparire.

Yuri rimase ancora fermo.

Aveva voglia di piangere.

Per il dolore, per la frustrazione, per l’umiliazione appena subita.

Facendo presa sul muro, e graffiandosi così la mano, si rimise in piedi, indeciso sul da farsi.

Non poteva farsi vedere in quelle condizioni, non...

Deglutì, ancora sentendosi sull’orlo delle lacrime.

Fu in quel momento che sentì dei passi andare verso il punto in cui si trovava, e trattenne il respiro fino a quando non vide apparire Yuya.

“Yuri!” esclamò questi, spalancando gli occhi e sopperendo quasi subito alla sorpresa, andando verso di lui e mettendogli un braccio intorno alla vita, come per aiutarlo a stare in piedi. “Cosa diamine è successo?”

Il più piccolo scrollò le spalle, appoggiandosi contro di lui e forzando un sorriso.

“Hikaru” rispose. “Non ci sono abituato, perdonami.”

“Ah, taci!” lo riprese, alzando poi lo sguardo e mordendosi un labbro, come se stesse meditando sul da farsi. “Vieni. Ti porto a casa mia, non puoi entrare in queste condizioni” gli spiegò, concedendosi poi un verso soddisfatto. “A me almeno ci sono abituati.” commentò, raggiungendo a passo lento il cancello della scuola prima di tornare a percorrere la medesima strada di quella mattina.

Yuri rimase in silenzio durante tutto il tragitto.

Gli piaceva vederlo preoccupato per lui, per quanto continuasse a chiedersi se il suo non fosse piuttosto senso di colpa.

E sarebbe andato a casa sua. Almeno qualcosa l’avrebbe ottenuta.

Si era domandato spesso come vivesse, e con che tipo di famiglia. O meglio, si chiedeva che genere di famiglia soprassedesse sul fatto che il figlio tornasse a casa tutti i giorni ricoperto di lividi, ma non aveva mai osato chiedere nulla direttamente a Yuya.

Continuarono a camminare, e quando Takaki si fermò di fronte al portone di un palazzo alquanto anonimo tirando fuori le chiavi, si rese conto del fatto che non abitavano poi così lontani.

Quel pensiero, non sapeva perché, lo fece sorridere.

Presero l’ascensore fino al quinto piano, e una volta arrivati di fronte alla porta il più grande si voltò verso di lui.

Forse se l’era solo immaginato, ma gli parve d’averlo visto arrossire.

“Non ti aspettare niente di che. Non è nemmeno troppo in ordine, ieri non ho avuto il tempo di sistemare” spiegò, e prima ancora che Yuri potesse porsi delle domande su quella frase aprì la porta, richiudendogliela dietro quando entrambi furono nell’ingresso.

Yuri si tolse le scarpe, guardandosi intorno con gli occhi sbarrati e raggiungendo il salotto.

Non era grandissima, ma nemmeno eccessivamente piccola.

Il salotto era un tutt’uno con la cucina, e su di esso davano soltanto due porte, una delle quali vicina all’unica finestra della stanza.

Si accorse subito che c’era qualcosa che non tornava in quell’appartamento.

“C’è qualcuno in casa?” gli domandò, alzando un sopracciglio, sentendo già di conoscere la risposta a quella domanda.

“No, io... sto da solo” gli rispose sbrigativamente, prima di andare verso una delle due porte, evidentemente il bagno. “Siediti, vado a prendere qualcosa per le ferite.”

Yuri fece come gli aveva detto, e prese posto sul divano.

Diede uno sguardo in giro per la stanza. Per quanto l’appartamento potesse essere bello, e non in disordine come il più grande aveva preventivato, lo trovava alquanto impersonale.

Non c’erano foto sulle pareti, pochi libri sugli scaffali e niente che gli facesse realmente pensare a Yuya.

Quest’ultimo tornò pochi minuti dopo, si mise in ginocchio di fronte a lui e prese a medicare i tagli sul viso, ridendo di lui quando lo vide stringere i denti per il bruciore del disinfettante.

“Dai, non fa così male. Passa quasi subito” gli disse, cominciando tuttavia ad usare più delicatezza.

Una volta finito Yuri lo ringraziò, prima di rimettersi in piedi ed iniziare a camminare per la stanza, privo di una meta.

“Come mai abiti da solo?” gli chiese allora, certo di quanto il più grande fosse poco propenso a rispondere a quella domanda, ma non potendo fare a meno di porgliela comunque.

Takaki si morse un labbro, scrollando le spalle.

“Prima stavo con i miei nonni. Ma loro abitano molto lontano dalla scuola, più di un’ora di treno, per cui quando ho compiuto diciotto anni mi hanno preso quest’appartamento. Quando riesco ad organizzarmi con le faccende di casa non è così male” spiegò, e Yuri non poté fare a meno di notare come quella spiegazione non rispondesse del tutto alla sua domanda. “Vuoi qualcosa?” gli chiese poi, come rendendosi improvvisamente conto del fatto di avere un ospite.

Il più piccolo gli sorrise imbarazzato, scuotendo la testa, e Takaki allora si sedette sul divano, facendogli cenno di metterglisi accanto.

“Mi dispiace per quello che è successo, Yuri. Tu non c’entravi niente, non avrebbe dovuto...” sospirò, passandosi le mani davanti al viso. “È solo colpa mia. Avrei dovuto chiedere un trasferimento due anni fa quando è cominciato tutto. Non avevo previsto che ci andasse di mezzo qualcun altro” mormorò, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, preso da chissà quali pensieri.

Il più piccolo si morse un labbro, piegando un ginocchio sul divano e voltandosi verso di lui, incerto.

“Yuya... ti prego, raccontami che cosa è successo” gli chiese, in un sussurro. “Non è possibile che ce l’abbiano così tanto con te, io... io non riesco ad immaginarti fare una cosa tanto grave da meritare tutto questo.”

Il più grande sorrise, triste, prima di annuire.

“In effetti, non è che io abbia fatto qualcosa” cominciò, mettendosi più comodo sul divano, ancora senza guardarlo negli occhi. Sospirò, come se ormai si fosse arreso alla verità e al non potersi più nascondere dietro ai propri silenzi. “Hikaru e Kei hanno smesso di essermi amici e hanno cominciato a trattarmi in quel modo due anni fa. Esattamente pochi giorni dopo la morte di mia madre” spiegò, deglutendo.

Yuri spalancò gli occhi, se possibile ancora più confuso di quanto non lo fosse stato fino a quel momento.

“Ma cosa... mi dispiace non lo sapevo, io...” corrugò la fronte. “Che cosa c’entra questo?”

“Fammi finire” gli chiese Yuya. “È... è stato mio padre ad ucciderla” mormorò, così piano che Yuri lo sentì a malapena.

Si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene.

Perché non lo era mai venuto a sapere?

Forse ricordava i genitori parlare di qualcosa di simile, ma nella sua mente non aveva mai fatto il collegamento, non aveva mai pensato che Yuya...

Gli si mise più vicino, sfidando il proprio coraggio e posandogli una mano sulla gamba.

“Yuu...” mormorò, sospirando, mentre il più grande ancora evitava il suo sguardo.

“Ne ho sentite tante, davvero. Ho dovuto affrontare tutti li sguardi accusatori e tutti i pettegolezzi che hanno cominciato a girare. Molti hanno smesso di rivolgermi la parola, come se avessero paura di me, come se il colpevole fossi io, ma Hikaru e Kei” si morse un labbro, prima di continuare. “Quando è successo dissi loro soltanto che mia madre era morta, per cui quando si venne a sapere che in realtà era stato mio padre ad ucciderla, credo che si siano sentiti traditi. Hanno fomentato i pettegolezzi, hanno creduto ad altri e in breve siamo arrivati a questo punto” concluse, sperando le spalle. “È da due anni che cerco di far capire a loro e a tutti gli altri che mi hanno tolto il saluto che io non sono mio padre, che lui è in prigione dove dovrebbe stare e che con lui non ho più niente a che fare. Ma una volta che ci si convince di qualcosa, penso che sia davvero difficile cambiare idea.”

Yuri si sentiva vicino alle lacrime.

Vedeva lo sguardo di Yuya, sentiva il dolore nel suo tono di voce, e non riusciva nemmeno lontanamente ad immaginare come si dovesse essere sentito allora, come ancora continuasse a sentirsi.

E ce l’aveva ancora più a morte con Hikaru e con suo fratello per quello che avevano fatto.

“Avrebbero dovuto starti vicino” mormorò. “Avrebbero dovuto starti vicino e non l’hanno fatto.”

Yuya scrollò le spalle, come rassegnato.

“Non importa. Quel periodo non ha avuto molto senso per me, e loro ne fanno parte, e sono uno strascico che ancora si fa sentire. Tutto qui.” avvicinò una mano al suo viso, tentennando mentre lo accarezzava. “Tu invece non avresti dovuto farne parte, Yuri. Ti avevo detto che non sarebbe andata a finire bene, e non mi hai voluto dare retta.”

Il più piccolo scosse la testa, serio.

“Non mi sto lamentando, infatti. Sono io che ho scelto di farli diventare affari miei, Yuya. Quello è mio fratello, per quanto in questo momento mi dispiaccia doverlo ammettere, e non ho intenzione di lasciarlo continuare in questo modo. E se anche non posso far niente per fermarlo, almeno voglio poterci provare.”

“Perché lo fai?”

Yuri sentiva di non poter più sfuggire a quella domanda.

Poco prima Yuya gli aveva dato la propria sincerità, e sentiva di dovergliela a sua volta, in qualche modo.

Si protese verso di lui, incapace di dirgli qualsiasi cosa, fino a che le loro labbra non si sfiorarono.

Non si mosse più di così, non ne ebbe il coraggio.

Gli parve di sentire il più grande sospirare, e stava quasi per ritrarsi quando invece sentì la sua bocca premersi con maggior decisione contro la propria, approfondendo quel bacio appena accennato, ricambiandolo, portando le braccia dietro la sua schiena per spingerlo ad avvicinarsi ancora.

Quando si separarono Yuri lo vide imbarazzarsi, ma gli sorrideva comunque.

“È la tua risposta?” domandò Yuya, tornando ad accarezzargli lentamente il viso, come se non riuscisse a farne a meno.

Annuì, convinto.

“Sì. È questa la mia risposta, io...” si morse un labbro, di nuovo senza riuscire ad andare avanti.

Riprese a baciarlo, con più foga di quella usata in precedenza, continuando a spingersi verso di lui fino a che non fu Yuya a fare presa sui suoi fianchi, tirandolo sopra di sé.

Yuri gli mise le ginocchia ai lati delle gambe, sostenendosi con le mani del più grande dietro la schiena, oltre la camicia, che cominciavano una lenta carezza verso l’alto.

“Yu...” mormorò il più grande, allontanandosi. “Yuri, forse non dovremmo...”

Il più piccolo non si scompose eccessivamente per quel suo dubbio, e si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

“Sì invece” gli disse, scendendo a baciarlo sul collo e spostando le mani sui bottoni della camicia, slacciandoli velocemente, lasciatosi prendere dall’urgenza del momento.

Yuya si lasciò andare al tocco delle sue mani sul petto, lungo lo sterno e fino ad oltre l’ombelico, mentre cercava di mantenere la concentrazione necessaria a spogliare anche lui dalla camicia, lasciandola poi ricadere sul pavimento.

Fu a quel punto che si fermò, bloccandogli i polsi in una mano e sorridendogli, scoccandogli un veloce bacio sulle labbra.

“Aspetta” gli disse, alzandosi e tirandolo verso l’altra porta del salotto, quella della camera da letto.

Yuri non perse tempo a guardarsi troppo intorno, decidendo che avrebbe avuto il tempo per farlo più tardi, e si andò subito a sedere sul materasso mentre il più grande si metteva davanti a lui, cominciando a slacciare la cintura ed i pantaloni, senza mai smettere di guardarlo negli occhi.

“Yuri, hai mai...” gli chiese improvvisamente, comprendendo da sé la risposta grazie all’improvviso imbarazzo del più piccolo.

Gli sorrise invece, cercando di metterlo il più a suo agio possibile, e posandogli delicatamente una mano sul petto per costringerlo con la schiena contro il materasso, scendendo su di lui con la bocca e prendendo a baciarlo su ogni punto di pelle che trovasse, piano, giocando con la lingua e un velo di denti, scoprendo dall’intensità dei suoi gemiti cosa gli piacesse e cosa invece no.

Yuri era nervoso, e non poco, ma non dubitava affatto di quanto stava per fare.

Aveva immaginato più volte quel momento da quando si era reso conto di essere innamorato di Yuya.

L’aveva immaginato come qualcosa di impossibile, di destinato a rimanere unicamente una fantasia, e ora che stava accadendo davvero non avrebbe lasciato che la paura o l’ansia avessero la meglio su di lui.

Se lo voleva godere quel suo desiderio che veniva esaudito.

Sentì il più grande togliergli anche gli ultimi vestiti rimasti, e alzò lo sguardo per vederlo fare altrettanto.

Poi chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare unicamente alle sensazioni.

Aveva la bocca e le mani di Yuya ovunque, e si muoveva così velocemente da confonderlo.

Cercò senza successo di trattenere un gemito più forte degli altri quando si spostò sulla sua erezione, avvolgendola con le labbra, mentre le mani si spostavano contro la sua apertura.

Erano tutte sensazioni che non aveva mai provato, completamente nuove, ma Yuri sentiva che ci si sarebbe potuto facilmente abituare.

Quando il primo dito scivolò dentro di lui fece una smorfia di fastidio, cercando di abituarsi alla svelta a quell’intrusione per permettergli di andare avanti.

Yuya alzò lo sguardo, preoccupato, e gli sorrise brevemente come per tranquillizzarlo prima di scendere con la bocca all’altezza delle proprie dita, iniziando a prepararlo insieme con la lingua per alleviare il dolore ed il fastidio.

Yuri non sapeva letteralmente cosa fare.

Cercava di spingersi contro di lui, anche quando diventava più invasivo, anche quando cominciò a sentire davvero male, ma era una sorta di dolore che non riusciva a comprendere, che in un certo senso gli piaceva, che non riusciva a fargli desiderare che smettesse.

Quando Yuya lo ritenne pronto si risollevò su di lui, lasciando che schiudesse maggiormente le gambe per sistemarvisi in mezzo e sorridendogli, passandogli una mano sul viso.

“Sei sicuro, Yu?” mormorò, chinandosi ancora per baciarlo.

Il più piccolo annuì, non fidandosi del proprio tono di voce, e spinse il bacino contro i suoi fianchi.

Quando Yuya iniziò a penetrarlo strinse forte gli occhi, mordendosi la lingua fino a quando non sentì il sapore del proprio sangue in bocca.

Più volte il più grande gli chiese se volesse smettere, e più volte fece cenno di no con la testa, deciso ad andare avanti, deciso a sopportare anche quel dolore così acuto pur di sentirlo dentro di sé, pur di sentirlo così vicino.

Quando l’ebbe penetrato del tutto, rimase fermo svariati minuti, accarezzandolo e baciandolo e parlandogli, cercando in qualsiasi modo di distrarlo.

Quando poi riprese a muoversi fu cauto, forse anche troppo, e Yuri non impiegò che poche spinte per abituarsi a quella presenza dentro di lui, per abituarsi a quella sensazione di calore così intensa, vicina a niente che avesse mai sperimentato in vita sua.

Man mano che Yuya si muoveva più velocemente e più a fondo, il dolore passava in secondo piano rispetto al piacere che stava provando; inarcò la schiena per andare incontro ai suoi movimenti, allacciando le gambe ai suoi fianchi, gemendo il suo nome a voce alta, volendo che lo sentisse quanto gli stesse piacendo.

Quando poi il più grande avvolse una mano intorno alla sua erezione, prendendo a masturbarlo velocemente, Yuri sapeva di non poter più durare troppo a lungo.

Quando raggiunse l’orgasmo artigliò le braccia di Yuya, conficcandovi le unghie e reclinando la testa all’indietro, urlando il suo nome e venendo sulla sua mano.

Riaprì gli occhi in tempo per vederlo sorridergli, un sorriso così felice che non ricordava di avergli mai visto in viso, prima di tornare a muoversi con urgenza, assai più di quella avuta prima.

Venne dopo poche altre spinte, e Yuri lo sentì svuotarsi dentro di lui, e anche quella rientrava nel novero delle sensazioni che gli piacevano, così come quella di sentirlo accasciarglisi accanto, così come quando lo tirò verso di sé e lo spinse con la testa contro il proprio petto, alzato e abbassato velocemente dal ritmo irregolare del suo respiro.

Yuri chiuse gli occhi, inspirando l’odore della pelle di Yuya che si mescolava al proprio, e poi sospirò, godendosi quella improvvisa calma e quell’improvviso silenzio, come se nelle ultime settimane non avesse avuto la possibilità di riposare davvero e di sentirsi così sereno.

Ne era valsa la pena, era valsa la pena di tutto.

Le ferite che gli aveva lasciato Hikaru quella mattina non facevano male, non più.

Aveva Yuya, era tutto quello che poteva chiedere, e ora ancor più di prima non importava che cosa potesse accadergli, non importava cosa Kei potesse dirgli o fargli.

Aveva la sua fetta di felicità e l’avrebbe difesa a qualsiasi costo, così come a qualsiasi costo avrebbe difeso Yuya.

***

Yuri sapeva che Kei aveva notato perfettamente come il rapporto fra lui e Yuya fosse cambiato.

Non poteva non essersene accorto, né lui del resto aveva fatto niente per nasconderlo.

Quando Hikaru l’aveva picchiato la prima volta, quasi due settimane prima, Kei aveva guardato i segni sul suo viso senza battere ciglio.

Di tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi mesi, quello forse era stato ciò che aveva ferito Yuri più di tutto il resto.

Aveva sperato che l’essere suo fratello potesse significare qualcosa, aveva sperato che non arrivasse a giustificare Hikaru per quello che aveva fatto. Aveva sperato che non fosse stata una sua idea di cui poi si sarebbe lavato le mani, ma evidentemente si era sbagliato.

Era schierato dalla parte di Yuya e meritava il suo stesso trattamento.

A lui, in fondo, stava bene così.

Non aveva più niente a che vedere con lui, gli dava fastidio persino il pensiero di ritrovarlo sotto il suo stesso tetto tutte le sere.

Quello non era suo fratello, non lo era più, e non l’avrebbe considerato tale.

Yuya dal canto suo continuava a ripetergli giorno dopo giorno di lasciarlo perdere, quando poi le sue stesse azioni lo tradivano.

Yuri passava pomeriggi interi a casa sua, e al più grande la cosa sembrava fare più che piacere.

Gli aveva detto quanto tempo fosse passato dall’ultima volta che si fosse sentito così bene, e altrettanto bene si era sentito Yuri di fronte a quelle parole.

All’uscita da scuola, quel giorno, Yuri stava aspettando Yuya seduto sugli spalti del campetto da baseball.

Il più grande sarebbe uscito solo un’ora dopo, e lui si stava già preparando ad annoiarsi quando in lontananza vide arrivare Kei insieme ad Hikaru.

Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto avere paura, ma per quanto anche potesse averne non volle alzarsi e andarsene.

Non avrebbe avuto senso, in fondo.

Non poteva scappare e non voleva farlo.

“Aspetti il tuo fidanzatino?” gli urlò Hikaru quando fu abbastanza vicino da farsi sentire, coprendo poi la distanza con pochi passi, andandogli alle spalle e afferrandolo per la collottola, costringendolo ad alzarsi.

“Sì, aspetto Yuya” rispose, alzando un sopracciglio, cercando per quanto poteva di ignorare Yaotome, concentrandosi unicamente su Kei.

Quest’ultimo gli si avvicinò lentamente, nessuna traccia di scherno sul viso.

“Ti sei messo in qualcosa di più grande di te, Yuri.” gli disse, estremamente serio. “Non m’importa che tu sia mio fratello o meno, se hai deciso di mischiarti con quella feccia..”

“Feccia?” lo interruppe il più piccolo, sbarrando gli occhi. “Voi due, con tutto quello che gli fate, con il modo in cui lo state trattando da tutto questo tempo, con il modo in cui avete rifiutato di aiutarlo quando aveva bisogno di voi...” si morse un labbro, cercando di controllarsi. “A me la feccia sembrate voi. E anche della peggior specie.”

In quel momento Kei gli lanciò uno sguardo che gli parve essere... triste, in un certo senso.

Alzò gli occhi in direzione di Hikaru poi, facendogli un cenno con il capo.

Yuri comprese e annuì in sua direzione.

“Le tue mani sono sempre più pulite di quelle degli altri, non è vero onii-chan?”

Ma Kei non gli rispose, e lui non ebbe più la possibilità di dirgli altro.

I pugni di Hikaru facevano male, ma non male quanto gli occhi di suo fratello fissi su di lui, non quanto la sua totale indifferenza, quanto il suo silenzio.

Per Yuri, Kei non era più stato un fratello da quando aveva scoperto come fossero andate le cose con Yuya.

E per Kei evidentemente, il sentimento era del tutto reciproco.

***

“Non lo fare. Per favore, ti sto implorando Yuya, non farlo.”

Il più grande si morse un labbro, alzando lo sguardo su di lui.

Posò i vestiti sulla poltrona della sua stanza, sedendosi accanto a lui sul letto e stringendolo contro di sé.

“È l’unico modo, Yuri. Ne abbiamo già parlato decine di volte, ed è l’unica soluzione che abbiamo. Che ho” mormorò, baciandolo sulla fronte e stringendolo ancora più forte, come se ancora non fosse pronto a lasciarlo andare.

E non lo era, in effetti.

Nemmeno Yuri lo era, e un po’ lo odiava per la decisione che aveva preso, perché non riusciva ad affrontarla.

Era da giorni che Yuya gli ripeteva che il suo non era un abbandono e che non lo stava lasciando, ma il più piccolo non riusciva a fare a meno di sentirsi così, e non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare di essere inadeguato, di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.

Razionalmente comprendeva che così non fosse, ma non c’era ragione che potesse averla vinta sul senso di vuoto che gli aveva provocato Yuya quando gli aveva detto che avrebbe lasciato Tokyo.

“Tornerò a trovarti. E quando finirai la scuola, se ancora...” gli sorrise timidamente. “Se ancora mi vorrai, allora ti verrò a prendere e rimarremo insieme per sempre. È una promessa la mia Yuri, e sai bene quanto mi costi dovermene andare quando ho resistito così a lungo, ma...” fissò un punto nel vuoto, lasciandolo andare. “Preferisco allontanarmi da te che vederti star male a causa mia.”

Yuri tacque, sentendo le lacrime cominciare a scorrergli sul viso.

Non si curò nemmeno di asciugarle tanto vi aveva fatto il callo negli ultimi giorni al pianto.

Lo capiva, lo capiva per cosa lo stesse facendo.

E per quanto potesse avergli detto che non importava, che non gli interessava di venire picchiato e vessato, sapeva che probabilmente al posto suo avrebbe fatto la stessa identica cosa.

Occorreva che sapesse sacrificare qualcosa se davvero lo amava, e quel sacrificio era la prova d’amore più grande che Yuya potesse dargli.

Per quanto odiasse che l’unica soluzione potesse essere quella, una piccola parte di sé si era fatta piacere il modo in cui il più grande aveva cura di lui.

Takaki tornò a fare i bagagli e lui continuò a guardarlo, come se ogni cosa che metteva in valigia fosse una parte di sé che se ne andava, e continuò a piangere, nella continua speranza di sentirsi sempre un po’ meglio.

Una volta sistemate le proprie cose Yuya sbuffò, lanciando uno sguardo intorno alla stanza.

“Fatto” disse, torturandosi il palmo della mano con le unghie. “Kyoto non è così lontana, no? I miei zii mi daranno una mano a sistemarmi, e una volta fatto tutto mi potrò organizzare per venire a Tokyo quando potrò” si morse un labbro, tentennando. “Ma per qualsiasi cosa, tu chiamami. Per qualsiasi problema, o anche solo se avessi voglia di parlarmi, o di vedermi... io correrò subito da te, lo sai vero?”

Yuri alzò lo sguardo, finalmente sorridendogli per quel suo modo così pratico di parlare, contraddetto dal tono di voce incerto.

“Gliela stai dando vinta, Yuya?”

“No” rispose, questa volta con sicurezza. “Sto dimostrando loro che io possiedo ancora qualcosa per cui valga la pena sacrificare tutto ciò che ho.”

Yuri lo guardò a lungo negli occhi, trattenendo il fiato.

Il giorno dopo sarebbe stato orribile. Così come quello successivo e quello dopo ancora. Lo attendeva un domani solitario, un domani in cui non avrebbe più potuto fare affidamento sulla presenza di Yuya costantemente accanto a sé.

Ma quei giorni sarebbero passati, Yuya gliel’aveva promesso.

Si alzò in piedi, andando verso di lui e abbracciandolo.

Posò le labbra sulle sue senza la minima intenzione di separarsi, conscio di quanta pratica gli ci volesse per non perdere familiarità con il suo sapore.

“Ti amo, Yuri. Non ti lascerò mai da solo, te lo prometto.”

“E io ti credo” mormorò il più piccolo, questa volta senza sentire la necessità di piangere. “E ti amo anch’io. Davvero.”

Non importava quanto c’era da sacrificare e quanto c’era da soffrire.

Alla fine, avevano vinto loro.


End file.
